


What If?

by Mizaya_Zoldyck



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: M/M, Sabertooth Guild - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-04-19 03:06:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4730549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mizaya_Zoldyck/pseuds/Mizaya_Zoldyck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if Jiemma had taken his rage out on Rogue instead of Lector in Fairy Tail 2014 episode 1? How would Sting have reacted if that did happen? Spoilers if you have not seen that episode yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been watching Fairy Tail non-stop lately and I just got to the 2014 season. I am now pretty obsessed with Sting and Rogue. They just might be my new OTP, maybe. I was thinking about the scene in 2014 episode 1 where **spoilers** Jiemma "kills" Lector. I was surprised that Sting had such a strong reaction to that. So I wondered what would happen if Jiemma took his rage out on Rogue instead. It seemed plausible, since Rogue was the first one to speak and admit their defeat. I wondered if Sting would react the same way. So I wrote what I thought would happen in that situation. Most of this will follow the anime almost exactly, I think. But it is what I think would happen if it was Rogue instead of Lector. Enjoy.

**Chapter 1**  
“Well, Sting, Rogue, what should I do with you two?”

The twin Dragon Slayers stared at the ground in shame. They had lost the fight against Natsu and it had cost their guild the lead in the Grand Magic Games. Their master, Jiemma, was furious. They could practically feel the anger rolling off of him in waves. Neither Sting not Rogue knew how to respond to him.

“No answer, huh. I thought you were true dragon slayers. You used to love reminding us; always telling us you were the epitome of strength, isn’t that right? So imagine my surprise when you shamelessly got your asses handed to you by another Dragon Slayer! What do you have to say for yourselves?”

Rogue spoke first, while still keeping his eyes focused on the ground.

“You spelled it out clearly, we were defeated. Natsu was somehow able to subdue us without using the full extent of his power.” The Shadow Dragon Slayer clenched his fist. He was angry that the Fire Dragon Slayer was able to make him and his partner appear so weak. It hurt to admit to his master and everyone in his guild that they were defeated so easily. However, he still continued. He would rather take all the blame for himself, if it meant that Sting would be spared from Jiemma’s wrath.

“He possesses strength far beyond what we imagined. He may be unbeatable.”

Both Sting and Rogue saw the ground crack beneath them when Jiemma stood up in front of them. They looked up to see his face twisted in anger.

“That sounds like the whining of a weakling to me. Is that what I’m hearing? Well? I don’t recall asking to hear your pitiful excuses, Rogue. And I never asked you to embarrass me like this. You’ve disgraced our name as the mightiest guild!” With his last sentence, an explosion of magic energy erupted from Sabertooth’s master sending Sting and Rogue flying into the walls on each side of the room. Their bodies created craters in the stone. Jiemma advanced towards Rogue.

“You pathetic worm! You aren’t fit to call yourself a member of Sabertooth!” With a wave of his hand Jiemma sent Rogue flying into a different wall, creating an even bigger crater than the first one.

All Sting could do was watch from the other side of the room as Jiemma took his anger out on Rogue. He wanted to stand up for his partner. It was not Rogue’s fault that they lost to Natsu, so he should not be the only one punished for it. Sting wanted to accept the blame for their loss, but he could not speak up. He was terrified of Jiemma. His mind was screaming at him but his mouth would not move.

“Get out! I don’t want to see your face here again. Our guild has no room for losers.”

Finally, Jiemma stopped raining attacks down on Rogue. Sting was relieved. He hoped Rogue was not too badly hurt. Jiemma turned around to face Sting and the Light Dragon Slayer’s heart stopped. Any fear he had for Rogue turned to fear for himself. Sting tried to back away as much as he could.

“Now, what should I do with you? You’re just as weak as Rogue!”

“No,” Rogue spoke hoarsely. He picked himself up off the ground. Sting was shocked to see that he could stand, and that he was choosing to stand up to Jiemma.

“Rogue,” Sting said quietly.

“Sting is not weak. I’m the only reason we lost. Don’t blame him, please.”

The anger that was simmering in Jiemma up to that point had just boiled over. He turned around with a dangerous glare in his eyes.

“I thought I told you to get out!” He shot his hand at Rogue and created a blast of blinding light.

“No! Rogue!” Sting shouted.

 Sting heard Rogue scream but when the light died down he was nowhere to be seen. Rogue had disappeared and there was a giant burning hole in his place. Sting stared in shock. _What just happened? Where’s Rogue? What happened to him?_

Frosch gasped and Sting looked over to see tears falling from her eyes.

“No, Rogue is gone. Master killed him.” Frosch wailed.

_Rogue gone? Master killed him . . . no. This can’t be happening! This can’t be real._

“Why did he do that?” Frosch questioned.

“He got what he deserved for being such a weakling. He doesn’t belong in this guild,” Jiemma answered.

Tears were starting to flow for Sting’s eyes now, too. _Rogue wasn’t weak. He wasn’t weak at all. Rogue stood up for me. He took all the blame. He defended me from Jiemma. And I didn’t do anything! I just let it happen. I’m the weak one! I’m a damn coward. It’s all my fault! It’s my fault Rogue is d-d-de-dead-d._

“Aaaaaaahhhhhh!” Sting screamed, tears flowing endlessly from his eyes. He stood up from his spot on the floor. He was not going to sit back and do nothing anymore.

“Would you stop your damn blubbering!” Jiemma shouted.

“What have you done? What the hell have you done!”

“Silence! He was nothing more than a pathetic worm!”

_Rogue wasn’t a pathetic worm. He had more courage than I ever had. And it got him killed. Jiemma is the real pathetic worm for killing him! He deserves to die!_

Sting looked up at Jiemma with rage in his eyes. Nothing had ever made him angrier. Before Jiemma knew what hit him, a blast of light burst through him. He was dead before he hit the floor. The whole guild was shocked that Sting had killed their master.

“Hmm, so be it,” said Minerva.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The final day of the Grand Magic Games started on July 6th.

“This, is what we have all been waiting for, folks! It has been an exciting week filled with incredible magic and emotional moments we will never forget. But today, one guild will become number one in Fiore and winner of the Grand Magic Games!” The crowd went wild with cheers.

Before the final match could begin, the commentators introduced the competitors. In sixth place was Quatro Cerberus, now Quatro Puppy. In fifth place was Blue Pegasus. Tied for third place were the guilds Lamia Scale and Mermaid Heel. In second place was Sabertooth.

“Let’s hear it for our second place team! What a shocker to see this guild, who is usually in the top spot, playing catch up. Is this the end of an era? Their twin dragons, Sting and . . .  oh wait, where’s Rogue? Looks like Sabertooth has made a change to their roster. Hopefully the new team member will help them make up for their crushing defeat on day four. Can they settle the score? Let’s give it up for returning Grand Magic Games champion, the mighty Sabertooth!”

The crowd went crazy for them, but Sting did not even hear it. He was too wrapped up in his own mind. Sting could not stop thinking about Rogue. He kept looking over to his side expecting his partner to be there, instead, there was Dobengal. He could not help but scowl at his new teammate. Dobengal had done nothing wrong, but, he was just not Rogue.

As he turned to the side again, Sting could almost hear Rogue, _‘Cheer up, Sting. There is no way we’ll lose, not if we work together. We’re the Twin Dragons, nothing can stop us.’_

Sting was determined to win. He was determined to win for Rogue’s sake. He would not let Rogue down.

 

* * *

The final event of the Grand Magic Games started. It was a full-team survival game. Everyone would participate and the entire city was a battleground.  Sabertooth had 44 points. They just needed one point to tie Fairy Tail. Sting and his fellow guild members picked Minerva as their team leader.

There was a bang as the match started. The entire Sabertooth guild split up. Sting decided to get to a roof. After looking for a little while, he spotted some rivals. They did not even see him coming as Sting landed on Bacchus and knocked him out, giving Sabertooth five points. Kagura showed up and took out two members of Lamia Scale before Sting had a chance to. He did not feel like challenging Kagura, so Sting quickly escaped. Since Sabertooth was now in the lead, the white Dragon Slayer decided to camp out in an alleyway to think over the conversation he had had yesterday.

_“No way. He took down master Jiemma. What are we supposed to do?”_

_“Mark my words, Sting. You will pay. I swear it,” Jiemma said in his one of his last dying breaths._

_“I doubt that,” said Minerva, “Your reign of terror ends here, father. And not a moment too soon. Don’t worry about your seat, it will be filled by someone worthy. Since he’s beaten you, I believe Sting should have the honor.”_

_“She thinks Sting should be our new master?”_

_“I can’t,” said Sting._

_“Minerva, you insolent wench. How dare you,” Jiemma wheezed out._

_“What’s your mantra? ‘Sabertooth has no room for losers,’ or is there suddenly an exception to that rule?”_

_Jiemma growled._

_“Look Sting,” Minerva continued, “this is your power: the power of raging emotions. It’s the very advantage Natsu had over you.”_

_“I’m not sure that I understand,” he replied._

_“It seems you were influenced by my father’s dogmatic views on power: friends are unnecessary, strength is everything! But deep down you’re different, your feelings for Rogue are what gives you strength. Rejoice, that strength is yours to cultivate however you see fit, you can even surpass Natsu now.”_

_“I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can.”_

_“Don’t worry, Sting. Your partner is alive and well.”_

_“What?”_

_“It may have looked like my father’s magic disintegrated him, but he was just teleported. He’s safe.”_

_“You mean it, milady? He’s still alive?” Sting could not believe what he was hearing. He fell to his knees with tears in his eyes._

_“Rogue really didn’t go bye-bye?” Frosch asked._

_“Thank you, thank you for keeping him safe, milady. You can bring him back now. Thank you!” Sting was now fully crying. He was so happy. His twin was alive._

_“Don’t be naïve,” Minerva snapped at him. “You’ll see your dear Rogue again, but only after we’ve won the Grand Magic Games.”_

_“What are you saying, milady! Please stop. Bring Rogue back now. Why are you doing this to me?” Sting could not believe it. Rogue was alive but Minerva was still going to keep him hostage? He did not know how he was going to win the Grand Magic Games. He needed Rogue to help win the Games but he needed to win the Games to get Rogue back._

_“You should be thankful I’m not like my father. The Sabertooth guild is still destined for greatness and I won’t let our status as the best in Fiore be taken from us. Yes, you and Rogue were defeated. However, losing him seems to have given you new strength. In that respect, you could say you’ve been reborn. Surely you can feel the difference. Your sense of loss turned into power, one strong enough to leave my father in a helpless heap on the floor. But if we’re to survive, you must show the world your newfound strength. Only then will our guild’s reign be secure._

_Sting was angry. He was so angry at Minerva for doing this to him. She was using Rogue to bribe Sting into doing her bidding. She is just like her father, unlike what she says._

_“Oh, and before you get it in your head to blow a hole through me, remember that Rogue’s life can still come to an end if I will it.”_

_“Milady, if I win, you’ll return Rogue unharmed?”_

_“That’s right. Just win the games. Use those feeling to crush our enemies for good.”_

_“Alright.”_

Sting did not like what he had agreed to do, but, if it would get Rogue back, he had no choice. He decided that he would win the games for Rogue, and Rogue only.

  


_**To Be Continued** _


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

As the last day of the Grand Magic games continued, Sting remained in his hidden alleyway. He was able to faintly hear the commentators with his strong Dragonslayer ears. He heard that Quatro Puppy’s team had been completely eliminated and that Mermaid Heel only had two members left. However, Fairy Tail had all five members left. The commentators announced that Erza and Kagura had begun to fight. Sting was not paying much attention until he heard Minerva’s name. _Milady? Fighting with Erza and Kagura? I hope she’ll be okay_.

He decided to listen in to the battle more attentively now that his fellow Sabertooth member was fighting with two strong opponents. As the battle was progressing, Sting saw a magnificent pillar of light shoot up into the sky. He recognized it instantly as Minerva’s magic. _Milady is so powerful. There’s no way she’ll lose._

 

“Do you see that? It’s her,” said one commentator.

“Yes, it’s Milliana,” said another.

“She seems to have been captured by Minerva’s magic. She looks like she’s in a lot of pain.”

“Is that even legal?”

“Well this is certainly a complicated situation. Tell me Yajima, what do you make of it?”

“Umm, well there isn’t any rule against taking hostages during the battle royal, therefore, we have no choice but to look at this kidnapping as a tactical play.”

Sting could not believe what he was hearing. He was shocked that Minerva would stoop so low as to take hostages. It sounded to him that she was hurting her hostage, as well. _That’s cold. Even for Milady, that’s cold. How could she do something like that? Wait, she actually has done something like that recently. She technically did kidnap Rogue. Wait, she wouldn’t hurt him would she? No! If I find out that she lied to me and hurt my best friend, she’s dead!_  

 

“We haven’t seen Sting in a while, I wonder if he will make an appearance?”

“That’s odd, the lacrimatron cameras can’t seem to find him anywhere in the city.”

Sting was so enraged thinking about Minerva hurting Rogue that he did not even notice that the commentators were talking about him. All he was focused on was that he needed to get his partner back, now!

“You fight real dirty, Milady. But it ain’t gonna matter, at least after I’m finished. With the plan I got in mind, there’s nothing anyone can do to keep me from getting Rogue back. I’m gonna make you proud, partner.” 

 

After some time, Sting heard that Erza had seemingly defeated Kagura, however, Kagura was able to get back up. There was silence from the commentators for a while after that, however, just then,

“Minerva has struck down Kagura! Sabertooth scores five points for defeating a leader. That puts them ahead of Fairy Tail by four points, and with Erza badly hurt on the battlefield, Fairy Tail may lose one of its best!”

_How could she?_ Sting knew Minerva could be ruthless, however, before that week he had no idea how ruthless she could be. His desire to get Rogue back increased dramatically. He knew now that he could not trust her with his partner’s life. _Rogue, I’ll get you back, I swear it._

Sting heard the commentators talk about how Minerva and Erza were fighting one-on-one. Sting was hoping that Erza would win. If Erza did not defeat Minerva, he would. He would do anything it took to get Rogue back, even if it meant fighting his own teammate. He remembered that Minerva promised to give him Rogue back if he won the games, however, he could not trust Minerva anymore. He had no assurance that she would follow through with her promise. He needed to take things into his own hands. Sting stood up from where he was sitting and started creeping over to where he could smell Erza and Minerva fighting. The smell of blood coming from there was powerful. All he had to do was follow that smell without encountering any other wizards. He began his journey to retrieve Rogue.

 

As he advanced closer and closer to where Erza and Minerva were fighting, he heard crashing sounds and shouting as the battle raged on. Then he smelled it, Minerva’s blood. Erza had injured her.

“Erza’s done it! She defeated Sabertooth’s leader and scored five points!”

_She did it. She actually beat Milady. Erza didn’t just injure Milady, she beat her. But wait, I smell something else. That’s not Milady’s blood, or Erza’s -- No, it couldn’t be, it’s-_

“Wait, what’s this? Where did he come from?” questioned one commentator.

“I don’t believe it! That’s Sabertooth’s Rogue Cheney! He appeared when Minerva was defeated.”

“But that means - was Minerva holding one of her own teammates hostage?”

“He looks like he’s in pretty bad shape too, just like Milliana.”

_That’s the smell of Rogue’s blood! I’ll kill her, I’ll kill her for this!_

Sting started running. He ran as fast as he could towards the battleground. He had to get to Rogue. The smell of his blood was overpowering. Sting did not care about being stealthy anymore. He wanted--no, he needed--to get to Rogue.

Sting reached the battleground where Erza, Kagura, and Minerva had fought. He saw Erza standing to the side. She was injured and leaning on her sword for support. He looked over and saw Minerva. Her clothes were shredded and she looked terribly hurt, however, she was still conscious. He looked back at Erza and saw her tense up in the possibility that he would try to fight her. Then, as the dust cleared, he saw Rogue. Finally, it was the person he wanted to see most. Sting smiled, but then his eyes widened in shock as he noticed the condition his partner was in. He was laying on the ground unconscious. Sting rushed to him and fell down to his knees by Rogue’s side. In the corner of his eye, Sting saw all of the other Fairy Tail members had arrived at the scene. They looked equally as worn out as Erza. They also looked tense in case they had to fight again. However, Sting had no intention of fighting them. He looked back down at Rogue and grabbed his hand. He felt his pulse and was relieved that his best friend was still alive. Rogue was battered, bloody, and drained of magic power, but he was alive. That was all that mattered to Sting. He placed his partners head on his lap and smiled down at him.

“What are you doing? You fool!” he heard Minerva shout weakly, “Fight! If you beat all of the Fairy Tail members, Sabertooth will win! They’re weak! Destroy them, Sting! Destroy them now! Don’t be a coward! You and Rogue both, you’re both cowards!”

Sting had tried to ignore Minerva, until she said that last line. Then, something in Sting snapped. He did not care about her calling him a coward. However, she dared to call Rogue a coward, and that was definitely not okay.

“What did you say about Rogue!?!”

As soon as Minerva saw Sting’s face when he looked at her, she knew she had made a grave mistake.

Sting slowly began to get up. He was careful to set Rogue’s head down gently. He stood up fully and made his way towards Minerva.

“Did you dare call Rogue a coward?! How could you! He stood up for me, he defended me, and he almost got himself killed for me. And you’re calling him a coward!?! Rogue is the bravest person I’ve ever met. You’re the one who’s a coward. Kidnapping teammates, holding hostages, and bribing for your life. I’m disappointed in you, Minerva. Leave, leave now before I make you,” Sting said.

Minerva was surprised that Sting did not kill her. However, she did not want to wait around for him to change his mind. Even though she was badly injured, she scrambled away as fast as she could. Once she was gone, Sting turned around to go back to Rogue. When he looked back, he saw that Rogue was awake, and smiling at him. Sting rushed towards him.

“Rogue! You’re awake!”

Sting slid onto his knees next to Rogue. Sting started sobbing intensely. With a wince, Rogue pushed himself up into a sitting position. Instantly, Sting wrapped his arms around his partner. Rogue was shocked at first, but then he smiled and hugged Sting back. They stayed like that for a while until Erza said,

“Umm, Sting, are you okay?”

“On right. Forgot you were there. Yes, I’m more than okay. And, I surrender. You win. Thank you for helping me get Rogue back.”

The Fairy Tail members around him were shocked for a minute. But then, they realized what his words meant and they all rejoiced at their victory. Fairy Tail was the winner of the Grand Magic Games. Earlier, Sting might have been upset at their victory, but now, he had Rogue back and that was all that mattered. Even if he did win, it would not have been the same without Rogue fighting and winning alongside him. They were partners, they did everything together. Nothing could keep them apart for long. They were both crying and smiling now while they were still wrapped up in each other’s arms. The twin Dragonslayers were reunited once again.

 

**The End**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is finished. I had a lot of fun writing it. I kind of want to make this "What If" story into a series. They would all be stories very similar to the anime except with minor differences. I would just pick a scene and be like, "What if this happened instead of this." and then see how the story progresses from there. I had a couple ideas, so I'll see what you guys think of them. 1: What if Ultear actually tried to kill/killed Rogue when she had the opportunity to? 2: What if the dragons had captured Rogue like they were supposed to? Feel free to tell me which one you would prefer or feel free to suggest new 'what if' topics. Thanks for reading!  
> -Mizaya Z. (P.S. I have a Tumblr now. I use the same name on there so feel free to follow me).

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. I am curious to know how you guys think Sting would have reacted if Rogue got killed instead of Lector. Do you think he would react as strongly? Why or why not? I am quite curious so let me know. Thanks.
> 
> -Mizaya Z.


End file.
